


To Make This Special

by OpalizedBone



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Cis Scott in Second Chapter, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sheath-eating, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Scott in First Chapter, and scott likes it, jaal has good fingering hands, jaal is very large
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone
Summary: Jaal and Ryder have sex for the first time, and even though it's in the Pathfinder's quarters instead of behind a waterfall on Aya, it's still pretty special.~First chapter features trans guy Ryder, second chapter features cis guy Ryder. Other than than it's almost exactly the same, so pick your poison and enjoy! :D~edited Nov 3 2018 to use "Ryder" instead of "Scott" in hopes of it being easier to imagine your custom Ryder! :)





	1. Trans Ryder

One month ago, Jaal had stopped Ryder Ryder in the hallway outside of his little nook of a room.

“Ryder,” Jaal said. “May I speak with you, please?”

“Of course,” Ryder agreed, following the Angara into his room and sitting down.

“I have noticed the way you look at me,” Jaal said, jumping right to the heart of the conversation like always. “And your advances.”

“M-my advances?” Ryder stammered. “I—I don’t…”

“Am I wrong, Ryder?” 

“Um. No…” Ryder replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“I assure you, you did not offend me,” Jaal said, leaning forward and resting one huge hand on Ryder’s knee. Ryder glanced down at it, then back to Jaal’s face. “In fact, I feel similarly.”

“You do?” Ryder asked hopefully.

“Yes,” Jaal smiled slightly, “However, I should be honest with you. I do not wish to be involved in an only physical manner. What do you wish?”

“I want to be with you, Jaal,” Ryder sighed, smiling. “However you’ll have me.”

Their kiss after that had been soft, slow, but no less wonderful for it. Since then, Ryder and Jaal’s relationship had blossomed, becoming well-known throughout the  _ Tempest _ . There’d been hugs, hand-holding, cuddling, kissing—oh, the  _ kissing.  _ Jaal kissed with a certainty and warmth that made Ryder’s head spin. His lips were soft, smooth, and so, so hot; it felt like sparks danced across his skin, tingling along Ryder’s face like another hand.

Some of their kisses had grown into something more, tongue and sweat and hands gripping at each other like their lives depended on it—but Jaal always managed to de-escalate the situation before they got too far. He wanted it to be special, he’d explained, and Ryder was happy to wait, knowing it would be worth it.

Now, Ryder was reading emails to distract himself. Sitting back, Ryder sighed. His eyes itched, but he resisted the urge to rub them in fear of smudging his eyeliner, instead opting to massage his temples.  
It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t focus, Ryder reasoned. It was Jaal’s fault. Jaal, with those broad shoulders, that deep voice, those thick fingers...he could start with one, warming Ryder up, then stretch him out with his fused ones, nice and slow, enough to fit inside of him....Jaal was so tall, so thick, he had to be huge.

With a sigh, Ryder got up, getting ready to shower, and trying desperately to keep his arousal under control—but the memory of the last such kiss, which occurred earlier that day, was making that rather difficult. 

Jaal had cornered him after their mission that morning, kissing him breathless before they were even out of their armor. When Jaal cupped his cheek, scraping the back of his neck with blunt nails, and moved those hot lips down to mouth along his throat, said armor started feeling a little too tight.

Stripping down, Ryder turned on his shower and shut the bathroom door behind himself. He wiped off his makeup before examining his face in the mirror.

He looked tired without his usual painted face. There were bags under his eyes that were usually hidden behind bars of eyeliner, and his cheeks looked pale without the usual blush. Being the Pathfinder had taken its toll on him, and the only thing he wanted more than curling up for a nap in Jaal’s arms was a couple rounds of stress-relief beforehand.

Ryder turned from the mirror to step in the shower, letting the hot water ease some of the tension from his shoulders. He stood still for nearly five minutes before reaching for the shampoo, breathing deeply and evenly, relaxing his body. Once his mind was finally out of the gutter, he sudsed up his hands and got to work. He had a fairly long shower routine, involving exfoliating, conditioning, moisturizing, and shaving. He couldn’t help it; he loved pampering himself, and the appreciative looks he got from other men in public certainly fanned his ego a little. The long routine gave him ample time to think about his boyfriend, and how soft his lips were...

By the time Ryder was done, his mind was veering sharply towards the gutter once more. He stepped out and towelled off, then applied his lotion and deodorant. Back in the milky way, all of his products had been wonderfully scented, and he always wore a hint of cologne. In Andromeda, those were considered ‘unnecessary luxuries,’ so he made do with the plain military rations.

“Ryder,” SAM interrupted his thought process, “You have a visitor.”

“Who is it?” he asked out loud as he threw on a pair of boxers and exited the bathroom, expecting whoever it was to be waiting outside his quarter’s door.

“Hello, Ryder.” Ryder yelped and jumped backwards, hands flying to cover himself. Jaal was perched on the edge of his bed, watching him. Ryder blushed, grinning like a love-struck fool.

“Hey, Jaal,” he said, suddenly aware of the fact that he was as close to nude in front of his lover as he’d ever been.

“Sit with me,” Jaal invited, patting Ryder’s bed, and he complied. He leaned against Jaal’s large form, and Jaal’s arm snaked around to hold him in a familiar cuddle.

“What’s up?” Ryder murmured, breathing in Jaal’s wonderful scent. 

“I’ve been thinking about you since we parted this morning, darling.” Jaal’s lips were pressed to Ryder’s damp red hair as he spoke. “I haven’t been able to get you off my mind.”

“Same here,” Ryder replied, turning his face to kiss Jaal’s shoulder.

A deep purr was his answer, and Ryder shivered as he felt it echo through his chest. He could feel the arousal from earlier fighting to come back, and he desperately tried to hold it at bay.

“Ryder…” he looked up at Jaal, who was staring at him intently.

“Jaal?”

“I want you,” Jaal rumbled, “All of you.”

Jaal’s huge hand came up to rest against his neck, thumb stroking over his jawline softly. Ryder shuddered, closing his eyes and drawing a shaky breath.

“Are you sure?” Ryder asked shakily.

“I am certain, darling,” Jaal’s sweet breath washed over his face. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Ryder’s reply was breathless already.

“Truly?” Jaal murmured, that deep voice soft and hopeful. “You are certain?”

“Jaal,” Ryder murmured breathlessly, his head leaning unconsciously against Jaal’s hand. His eyes fluttered open to focus his gaze on his lover. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

A deep rumble emanated from Jaal’s chest, and he moved even closer, his free hand gently grasping Ryder by his waist. Ryder leaned into the contact, tipping his head back to look Jaal in the eyes—he was so  _ tall,  _ even when they were sitting.

Eyes like galaxies searched Ryder’s face, tender and open. One of Ryder’s hands drifted to Jaal’s waist, and the other looped around his broad neck, shifting himself on the bed to face Jaal more directly.

Their lips met in a familiar kiss, and Ryder sighed happily. He never felt more safe than when he was wrapped in Jaal’s arms.

“Activating privacy mode,” SAM’s voice was distant, and they barely noticed it.

Their kiss deepened, Ryder’s tongue peeking out to tease along Jaal’s thin lips, who purred quietly, opening his mouth to copy Ryder. The hand Ryder had around Jaal’s neck rubbed along his mane gently, fingers dipping into sensitive crevices and enticing more low sounds from his boyfriend.

Jaal pulled back slightly, his fingers carding through Ryder’s short hair, and smiled slightly.

“I had planned to do this right,” Jaal murmured. “I was going to take you to Aya. There’s a beautiful lake there…”

“This is perfect,” Ryder interrupted him gently, cupping his cheek. “Everything you do is perfect, Jaal.”

“Darling,” Jaal crooned, crowding Ryder back onto the bed. Ryder complied eagerly, scooting back to prop himself up against his pillows and dragging Jaal with him. Jaal laid next to him carefully, looking concerned and loving at the same time. He was always worried about hurting Ryder, being so much bigger than him, but Ryder wasn’t made of  _ glass. _

“Come here,” Ryder urged Jaal to straddle his hips, and laid his hands on his shoulders.

With Jaal hovering over Ryder, their size difference was blatantly apparent. Jaal filled Ryder’s vision, his broad form seemingly everywhere, covering him in a warm, thick weight. Ryder loved it.

Ryder wrapped his arms further around Jaal’s shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. He couldn’t help but grind his hips upwards slightly, seeking friction. Jaal made a small, growling sound and rocked his hips down to help, making Ryder gasp and let his head fall backwards.

Opening his eyes, Ryder realized belatedly that while he only had his boxers on, Jaal was fully clothed besides his visor and rofjinn, which he had apparently left in his own room. Ryder whined and pulled at Jaal’s shirt, helping him pull it over his head.

While Ryder had seen Jaal before during he and Liam’s strange ‘bonding session’ (he still wasn’t sure how he felt about that), he took in his naked torso like a drowning man took in air—desperately, hungrily, without a trace of doubt. He was beautifully alien, with sharp bones and deep concaves where Ryder was flat, and he couldn’t help but run his hands over the whole of him, learning where Jaal liked to be touched most.

Jaal let Ryder explore for a minute, holding himself above him and watching his movements with loving, indulgent eyes. Ryder took advantage of that, discovering that the hollow in the middle of Jaal’s chest was sensitive to his questing fingertips. It made Jaal purr out a low moan, and the sound went straight to Ryder’s groin.

Jaal had nipples similar to human, small, dark purple nubs that Ryder was drawn to. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs over them like he would a human man’s, pinching them gently. Jaal allowed him a minute of this before curiosity crossed his handsome face.

“Darling, why do you touch me there?” Jaal asked gently, capturing one of his hands and pressing it flat to his chest.

“Do you not like it?” Ryder murmured, stopping his other hand and instead going back to that divot in the middle of his chest, trailing his fingertips over it. Jaal moaned slightly, eyes closing and mane quivering.

“I do not mind it, but it isn’t a very intimate touch. Is it for humans?”

“Intimate? Yeah,” Ryder confirmed. “It feels good for us. Well, some of us—everyone is different, I suppose.”

Understanding crossed Jaal’s expression, and he let go of Ryder’s hand, instead skating a thumb gently over one nipple, trailing his fingers over the crescent-shaped scar under his pec. Ryder shuddered slightly, his eyelids fluttering, and let a small moan escape. Jaal’s face lit up, and he shifted his weight to one side, pressing more firmly. 

Jaal experimented with different ways to touch Ryder’s chest, pinching and rolling and stroking. By the time he seemed satisfied enough to switch sides, Ryder was panting slightly, rocking his hips for any friction he could find.

Jaal leaned down, pressing his hot lips against Ryder’s neck, kissing along his throat. Ryder sighed, tipping his head back to give his lover more room. He gasped when a hot, rough tongue swiped along his skin, sending shivers down his spine. Jaal’s tongue was larger than a human’s, and slightly nubbled like a cat. Ryder wrapped his arms back around Jaal’s mane, pressing closer to him.

They seemed to have the same idea then, as Jaal moved downwards just as Ryder began pushing the top of his head gently. He groaned as Jaal’s tongue scraped over his nipple, pulling a whimper from his throat. Jaal was an attentive lover, and his large fingers continued to roll his nipple as he suckled gently at the other. 

Ryder’s nails dug into the back of Jaal’s crest as he moaned softly, grinding upwards to hopefully get Jaal to move faster. Jaal seemed to get the hint, and started moving downwards, fingers slipping under the edge of Ryder’s underwear. Embarrassment gripped him suddenly, and he sat up slightly, pulling away just enough to give Jaal pause.

“I want to see you first,” Ryder said breathlessly. “Please?”

“Anything for you, my darling,” Jaal murmured, kissing his stomach before rising from the bed. He rolled his pants down, standing before Ryder in just his underwear. Ryder looked him up and down appreciatively, then scooted over, patting the bed where he’d just been. Jaal crawled onto the bed and settled down into his back, looking up at Ryder with anticipation.

Ryder began copying Jaal’s earlier explorations, mouthing along the bony protrusions on his chest until he reached that sensitive divot, dipping his tongue inside. Jaal rumbled deep in his chest and held Ryder closer by his hair, eyes never leaving his face.

He was impatient now, and worked his way down Jaal’s stomach. Jaal seemed to appreciate that, as his hips lifted towards his face eagerly. Ryder lifted one hand to palm Jaal through his underwear as he sucked a hickey onto his abs, only to pause and look down in confusion. Where he expected to feel a hard (or at least half-hard) length, he instead felt only a flat, warm expanse. Nevertheless, Jaal moaned slightly, scratching at the back of Ryder’s head.

“Are you not...I mean, do you have...are you...do you like this?” Ryder fumbled for his words, his face heating up. He really should have looked this up—but he doubted he would have found anything, anyways. It wasn’t like Angara-human relationships were all that common. That he knew of, anyways.

“I am enjoying myself, darling,” Jaal reassured him, stroking his head soothingly. “Angara are different than humans, I believe. It...may be easier to show you.”

Ryder nodded and eagerly helped Jaal out of his underwear, throwing them aside and laying down between his legs.

About where a penis would be on a human, Ryder was greeted with a slit instead, outer lips parted and slick practically pouring out. Ryder was confused; surely Jaal would have mentioned something back when Ryder had told him he was trans…?

“My member is inside,” Jaal offered helpfully. “It will emerge with stimulation.” 

Ah.

How Jaal managed to make such clinical words sound sexy, Ryder would never know.

Wrapping his arms around Jaal’s thick legs, Ryder began peppering kisses along the inside of his thighs, nuzzling the warm flesh there, before starting to lick and suck gently. Jaal’s fingers returned to his head, scratching at his scalp, and Ryder took that as a cue to continue.

He mouthed down towards Jaal’s slit and ran his tongue along the soft outer lips, drawing a moan from his lover, louder than before. Jaal’s knees jerked up reflexively, and Ryder soothed his palms along sharp hips. Gently, he swiped his tongue in between Jaal’s folds, seeking the tip of his cock.

Jaal’s slit was smooth and wet, and he tasted like a storm, sweet and electric. Ryder dove into his work with enthusiasm, lapping at his lover’s sweet sheath. Jaal’s hips jerked up, and his fingers dug into his head slightly, keeping him pinned in place. Ryder moaned into him, and felt his flesh shiver under his hands.

“It...will not be long, darling,” Jaal warned him, and Ryder looked up at his face. He seemed to be holding back, and Ryder massaged his hips gently, hoping to ease the tension.

He was rewarded with something hard poking his tongue at the next lick. He focused on it, lapping at it over and over, and it began to ‘emerge,’ as Jaal had said. Within a minute, a head was peaking out. Ryder wrapped his lips around Jaal and sucked, drawing more of him into his mouth with each one.

Soon, Jaal’s cock was too big to hold comfortably in Ryder’s mouth, so he lifted off with a soft  _ pop.  _ Looking down, he was greeted with a handsome cock, just as long and thick as he had imagined, with hard ridges lining the length—at it was  _ still growing _ . After another few moments, Jaal was fully emerged. The head was more tapered than a human’s, and there was a slit under the tip that was already leaking precum. The whole thing glistened with slick, and Ryder licked his lips with a small, anticipatory moan.

Ryder looked up at Jaal as he lapped at his head, holding the base with one hand. He was so thick that Ryder’s fingers couldn’t meet around him, and he felt himself clench in anticipation. He rocked his hips down, trying to find friction from the bed, as he drew the head into his mouth and sucked gently.

“Darling…” Jaal moaned, his voice low and wrecked. One hand continued scratching at the base of Ryder’s skull while the other braced himself against the bed. Ryder maintained eye contact as his mouth slid down Jaal’s length, his tongue running over each ridge he could reach. Jaal’s beautiful eyes slipped closed with a moan.

Ryder brought his other hand forward to wrap around Jaal alongside his other one, pumping him gently, strokes made easy by Jaal’s slick. Jaal groaned louder, rocking his hips up, and Ryder moaned in response, closing his own eyes as he worked.

Jaal’s cock was wet and hard and so hot, sparking with electromagnetism just like his mouth. Ryder’s lips tingled with it, his tongue nearly buzzing, and he couldn’t help but think about how good it would feel inside him. He moaned louder, pulling back to suck hungrily at the tip.

At this, Jaal nearly shot upright, letting out a choked gasp.

“Darling, please,” Jaal whispered hoarsely. “If you keep going, this will be over before it has even begun.”

Ryder pulled off with a wet popping noise and sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jaal watched hungrily as Ryder licked the last of his slick off his lips, now swollen and sensitive.

At Jaal’s urging, Ryder took his place on his back once more, shimmying impatiently. Jaal practically ripped his boxers off in his haste to get to him, and Ryder shivered.

He could practically  _ feel  _ Jaal’s gaze on him as he lay panting on the bed, his member straining under his hood and his opening so slick in dripped down his ass. 

Jaal knelt between his legs, huge hands rubbing against the inside of his thighs, as he admired Ryder. He could feel himself blushing.

One of Jaal’s hands came between his legs, fingers trailing over his pouting outer lips, and Ryder couldn’t help the breathless gasp that fell from his lips.

“Don’t tease, Jaal. Please,” Ryder murmured, arching up. Jaal swirled his thumb over his member, drawing the hood back to gently stroke the tip Jaal’s finger trailed down to gather some of his slick before going back up to circle the hard nub.

“Is this good?” Jaal asked, his voice quiet and nearly as breathless as Ryder’s.

“Yes, mmm,” Ryder moaned. Jaal rubbed harder, using his other hand to keep his hood out of the way, stroking up and down with thumb and forefinger.

Ryder cried out, his back arching, as Jaal rubbed over his head. His skin was rougher than a human’s, little bumps that provided delicious friction against Ryder’s length.

“Jaal, please,” Ryder nearly begged, spreading his legs wider, offering himself to his lover. “I want your fingers inside.”

Jaal’s eyes widened, and he nodded with a purr, sliding his hand down to circle Ryder’s hole with one slick finger. 

“Do you have any lubrication?” Jaal asked after a second. “My hands are rather...large.”

“Fuck yes they are,” Ryder mumbled under his breath, leaning over to retrieve a tiny bottle from his bedside table. “Sneaked this here from the Milky Way.”

Jaal took the bottle from him, inspecting it briefly, before snapping it open and pouring some onto his palm. He set it carefully to the side before returning his attention to Ryder.

Ryder whimpered quietly, rocking his hips slowly, and Jaal began to press in with one huge finger.

“Fuck,” Ryder hissed as Jaal’s finger breached him. His hands were  _ enormous,  _ and the stretch was wonderful, just this side of burning. Jaal’s other hand steadied him at his hip as he slowly pressed in, rocking his hand until Ryder had taken him in to the second knuckle. Ryder panted, wiggling his hips to get used to the delicious stretch. 

“Is this okay?” Jaal asked, slowly pulling out and then pushing back in. 

“Yes, fuck, Jaal, please don’t stop,” Ryder panted, writhing under him. Each slide of his finger was perfect; slick, smooth, just large enough to have him panting. Ryder could feel Jaal’s rough skin dragging against his hole as he fingered him, and he whimpered with each thrust. 

Jaal’s free hand trailed from his hip back up to his member, strumming it loosely, and Ryder’s back arched, a breathless sigh leaving his lips.

“Good?” Jaal rumbled, and Ryder nodded emphatically.

“God,  _ yes, _ ” Ryder mumbled, his hands clenching the sheets tightly. His eyes were shut—when had he closed them?—and he opened them now to look at Jaal, to look at the way he watched him. His eyes were hungry, miniature galaxies, tracking his every movement, and Ryder whimpered again, tossing his head back.

“Up, curl up,” Ryder practically begged, and cried out when Jaal complied, his finger brushing over his sweet spot with ease.

“Ryder?” Jaal checked, and god Ryder adored him, but he didn’t need to worry, not now, not while he was fingering him so fucking  _ good. _

“Ffuck,” Ryder moaned, his hips bucking of their own accord, trying to get that digit back when he wanted it. “Do that again,  _ please. _ ”

Jaal curled his finger again, making stars explode behind Ryder’s eyelids, and he babbled encouragement, fingers tightening in the sheets and flesh trembling.

Ryder was getting close now, and he didn’t want it to end. He bit his lip, trying to hold back, but Jaal wasn’t making things easy, the way his thumb circled steadily over his head, relentless, and the finger inside him kept curling, pushing,  _ pressing. _

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he wanted those fused fingers inside him so  _ badly-- _ biting his lip, Ryder rode Jaal’s finger for a few moments longer, until the want burned into a  _ need _ .

“Jaal, more,” Ryder pleaded. “Your other fingers. Please.”

Jaal nodded, finding the lube in the sheets and withdrawing his hands from Ryder and sitting back on his knees. He held back a whimper, knowing it would be so much better in just a moment.

Jaal poured more lube over his hand, rubbing it over his fingers, and set it to the side, before one more gripping his hip with his free hand.

“Tell me if it is too much,” Jaal murmured, pressing slick digits against him. Ryder nodded, bracing himself against the bed.

Jaal started with his lone finger again, pressing more slick inside him, before settling his fused ones against his hole. Ryder’s eyes slipped closed as Jaal rocked his fingers against him, opening him up slow and steady. Ryder’s breath hitched as Jaal finally pushed in to the first knuckle, his hole fluttering and clenching around him. Jaal’s free hand tightened at his hip, and Ryder cracked open one eye to see Jaal staring at him where his fingers disappeared into his body.  Jaal’s face was like an open book, displaying his hunger and wonder for Ryder to see.

“Okay?” Jaal asked, and  _ fuck,  _ his voice was deeper and raspier than Ryder had ever heard it.

“Ye-yes,” Ryder breathed, hitched when Jaal pressed in a bit more. Closed his eyes again, let himself feel. 

Jaal eased inside him, those fused fingers huge and warm and solid. The burn pulled Ryder back from the precarious brink he’d been at before, and he wiggled his hips slightly, breathing, relaxing, feeling himself grow more accustomed to the new stretch.

“Slow,” Ryder breathed--as if Jaal wasn’t already treating him like he might break. But Jaal mumbled a noise of agreement, rocked his hand nice and steady, in and out, deeper, deeper. Ryder was making little wrecked noises as the stretch warmed into pleasure, fire licking slowly along his spine.

Then Jaal’s palm was pressed against him, and he’d taken all of him, the whole width of those three digits fused into one, and the knowledge of that alone nearly sent him catapulting off the edge. He moaned, head tipping back, arched into the firm, hot pressure of Jaal.

“Move, please,” he breathed, and Jaal obliged him, thrusting in and out, in and out, tiny little movements that sent heat sparking across his skin. His breath hitched and rolled out of him in tiny, whimpering groans, his hips following Jaal’s rhythm. Jaal was purring, or maybe rumbling, something low and deep that shuddered through his bones as he fingered him.

The hand on his hip left to once more rub at Ryder’s cock, and he cried out, clenching around Jaal, and  _ oh _ , it had stung at first but now it was just blinding, mind-numbing  _ pleasure-- _ face screwing up, Ryder desperately held on to what little control he still hand, fingers tight in the sheets and hips bucking as if they hand a mind of their own.

“Do you wish to finish?” Jaal asked, and Ryder frantically shook his head no.

“I’m close, I’m close, but I don’t want it to end,” Ryder explained, voice shaky and breathless, and looked up at Jaal.

“I did not say it would end,” Jaal replied, voice low and husky, and then his hand was speeding up on Ryder’s member and his fingers were driving into him and he couldn’t hold back, he couldn’t, he  _ couldn’t— _

White-hot pleasure imploded in Ryder’s brain, his whole body arching, hole clenching down hard on Jaal’s fingers. He cried out hoarsely, hips stuttering in their rhythm as he damn near came his brains out from just Jaal’s fingers.

Jaal held him as he came, fingers light on his member, stroking softly to ease him through the staggering pleasure, and eased his fused fingers out sometime during the throws of his orgasm. At least, Ryder assumed he did, as he was achingly empty when he finally blinked sweat from his eyes and focused on his lover.

“Woah,” Ryder breathed. Jaal quirked a smile, hands rubbing soothingly up and down his thighs.

“Woah, indeed,” Jaal echoed, and crawled over him to press a warm, lingering kiss to his lips. Despite how sweaty and out-of-breath he was, Ryder responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Jaal and tugging him down to him. He let his tongue drag along Jaal’s lip, dipped briefly inside.

“I might need a minute. Before I can take anymore.” Ryder broke their kiss to breathe. “But lie down. I wanna return the favor.”

Jaal’s breath hitched, and he rolled off Ryder to settle into his back, wriggling around as Ryder sat up to give him room. Jaal rearranged a couple pillows and shimmied around a moment longer before he looked up at Ryder from a nest of bedding. Ryder smiled, crawling over him to press their lips together in a small kiss before moving down.

Once settled between a pair of thick, warm thighs, Ryder wrapped one hand around Jaal’s base. He could feel his empty hole clenching, throbbing, and he knew it wouldn’t be too much longer before he was ready for more. Jaal’s cock was achingly hard and burning hot, dripping with slick and twitching in his hold. Jaal let out a tiny breath at his touch, one hand reaching down to tangle gently in Ryder’s hair, the other braced against the bed.

Ryder wasted no time, laving his tongue along the Jaal’s tapered head in a firm lick. He was rewarded with a deep, rumbly moan and Jaal’s fingers tightening in his hair. He sucked the tip for a moment, swirling his tongue around it, before taking him into his mouth, sinking down onto the first few inches with a hum. Jaal arched underneath him, moaning loudly--he seemed unworried about who might hear him, and with how damn  _ good  _ he sounded, Ryder didn’t really care either.

Jaal’s slick coated his tongue, thick and warm, and he swallowed with a moan. Jaal’s hips bucked under him and he let out a deep groan, and Ryder swallowed a few more times, moaning himself at the huge hand that tugged at his hair.

“Ryder, darling,” Jaal groaned, and Ryder couldn’t help but feel proud at how broken Jaal sounded. “Your mouth...ah, you feel so good.”

Ryder hummed, taking more of him into his mouth until he nudged the back of his throat. He bobbed his head, letting the tapered tip hit his throat each time, then pulled off for air. He swallowed the abundant slick, lapping at the head, and grinned at Jaal, who was watching his every movement like a hawk.

Taking a steadying breath, Ryder took Jaal into his mouth once more, sinking down until the head nudged his throat. He looked up at Jaal as he took another quick breath through his nose, relaxed his throat, and sank down.

Jaal’s mouth popped open in a hard gasp as Ryder swallowed around him, eyes widening at the sensation.

“You’re so small...how…?” Jaal breathed, voice shaky. Ryder pulled off enough to take a breath a hum noncommentedly before once more swallowing Jaal’s cock. 

He couldn’t take very much of Jaal, considering his size, but that didn’t seem to matter. Jaal’s breathing was already shallow, and when he glanced up, his head was thrown back. He could feel him rocking shallowly into his mouth, and judging by the way his thighs trembled on either side of him, he was holding back from thrusting into his mouth. 

The thought of Jaal thrusting his cock into his throat made him groan, feeling his hole clench. He pumped his hand along Jaal’s base, and Jaal cried out, his muscles stiffening. The base of Jaal’s length was growing in his hand, thickening, and he pulled his mouth off to glance down.

A bulb had formed at Jaal’s base, the skin thin and sensitive, and Ryder’s brain tossed words about before settling on knot. Jaal’s cock had a knot. His hole twitched at the thought of that inside him, and he groaned, once more sucking Jaal’s cock into his mouth. He sank down again, letting his cock slide into his throat, and swallowed.

“Ryder, I’m--” Jaal cried out, clutching at his hair. “I’m almost--Ryder!”

Ryder squeezed Jaal’s knot, pulling back enough to taste the thick ropes that spilled from his head, swallowing down everything he could hold. Jaal moaned above him, muscles tense and trembling, before melting into the mattress. Ryder pumped his length a few more times and sucked the last of his orgasm from his tip before pulling off with a wet ‘pop.’

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Ryder crawled up next to Jaal and cuddled into his side, nuzzling his neck and kissing along his mane softly.

“That was incredible,” Jaal murmured softly, looping his arms around Ryder. 

“Does that mean you’re done?” Ryder pouted playfully, reaching down to find that Jaal was still hard. His eyes widened slightly. “I guess not.”

“Are you?” Jaal mumbled.

“Absolutely not,” Ryder replied with a sultry grin. “I want to feel your knot inside me.”

Jaal’s breath hitched, and then he purred, low and loud, flipping them over until Ryder was splayed beneath him. Ryder moaned appreciatively, spreading his legs to throw them around Jaal’s hips.

“Fuck, yes,” Ryder groaned, rutting his hips. Jaal’s cock slid through his wet folds, catching on his hard member. Jaal thrusted his length against him, moaning softly. His slick dripped down onto Ryder, sliding down the crease of his thigh to slip down over his twitching hole.

“Are you sure?” Jaal panted, hips stuttering. “You’re so small...I don’t want to hurt you, Ryder.”

“I’m sure,” Ryder affirmed, “I’ll tell you if it hurts. Now please, Jaal, just.  _ Fuck me _ .”

Jaal growled in agreement, sitting back onto his knees to grab the lube. His slick would help, but he was  _ huge,  _ and it never hurt to be careful.

Ryder was still a bit loose from earlier, and Jaal’s first finger slid in easily. His fused ones were a bit more of a challenge, but after a moment, they too pumped in and out of him smoothly.

“Jaal, please, I’m ready,” Ryder begged impatiently, rocking his hips eagerly. Jaal either believed him or was more desperate than he let on, for he pulled his fingers out and smoothed the extra lube along his shockingly hard length.

Repositioning, Jaal moved his hips until his tip settled at Ryder’s fluttering hole. He braced himself with elbows on either side of Ryder and kissed along his throat as he pressed himself in, slowly, slowly. Ryder wrapped his arms around him, moaning low in his throat as his cock breached him, and God, he was big. Even with how loose and pliant Ryder was, even with how thoroughly Jaal prepped him, it still stretched him so  _ deliciously,  _ and he cried out when his head popped in. Panted, writhed, shifted his hips forward and back as Jaal rocked his length in deeper.

“Darling?” Jaal questioned, and Ryder nodded, scratching blunt nails along the back of his crest. Jaal moaned at that, his hips stuttering forward, cock deeper, so  _ good  _ it made Ryder’s skin tremble.

“Yes, God, fuck, Jaal,” Ryder groaned, voice low and wrecked in the back of his sore throat. He wrapped his legs around Jaal, pulling him in deeper. “It’s good, ‘s good, you’re good, fuck…”

Jaal growled, pushed deeper, until Ryder could feel his knot pressed against his hole. His breath hitched, shuddered, knowing he’d taken nearly all of him, and he cried out. Scratched the back of Jaal’s mane again, rocked his hips.

“Please, move,” he begged, and Jaal obeyed, pulling out and thrusting in, slow, made easy by his slick, and Ryder moaned, felt the stinging stretch melt into sparkling pleasure. Jaal’s electromagnetism curled along his skin, sparking, humming,  _ good.  _ Tingled inside him, buzzing against that spot that drove him crazy.

Jaal cradled his head with one huge hand, pumped his hips slow and gentle. Ryder pressed up into him, back arching, hips following his movement, wanting more, deeper, faster.

After a moment, Jaal took the hint, hips going faster, harder. Ryder cried out, mouthing along his mane to quiet his moans, felt his knot catch at his opening each time, knew it was too soon, too big, but God, he  _ wanted it. _ His moans grew higher and louder as Jaal hammered into him relentlessly, and he wasn’t hitting quite the right spot but Ryder’s member was rubbing along Jaal’s lower stomach and if he kept it up he might come even without the pressure against his sweet spot.

Then Jaal repositioned, lowered himself, lapped along his chest, and his cock hit  _ that spot  _ and Ryder cried out, delight in his tone as he tightened his grip on Jaal’s crest.

“Yes, Jaal!” he called, hips churning, chasing that feeling, and Jaal thrusted harder, faster, pounding into him. Ryder cried out with each thrust, feeling that pleasure pool and boil in his stomach, so good, so  _ good. _

Jaal fucked into him steadily, perfectly, cock hitting his sweet spot  _ just fucking right  _ with each thrust, and  _ God,  _ it was so perfect. Ryder arched, writhed, legs tight around Jaal’s hips, head tossed back, nails scraping. Only way he wasn’t already coming was that Jaal’s stomach wasn’t pressed against his member in this position, but  _ shit,  _ he was so close, at this rate he wouldn’t need it.

His moans changed, rose, whimpers escaping him at being  _ so close  _  but Jaal’s knot still wasn’t in him and he wanted it, God, he  _ needed  _ it. Pressed closer, rocked his hips, tried to take it himself, would if Jaal wouldn’t give it to him.

“Ryder…” Jaal groaned, one hand reaching to still his hips. “I need to come. If you’re sure--”

“Yes, yes, ffuck, yes,” Ryder babbled, cut him off in his desperation.

“Hold still, my darling,” Jaal hushed him, held him down. “Relax.”

Ryder whimpered, obeyed with a moan, spreading his legs to open himself up. Knew it’d be a struggle, welcomed it, kept one hand on Jaal’s mane as the other curled into the sheets. Arousal burned under his skin, licked down his spine like fire, he was  _ so close,  _ just a little more, but he held off, bit his lip, waited.

Jaal pressed closer, rocked into him with hard, shallow thrusts, inching his knot in bit by bit. Ryder whimpered, clenched his teeth; it was  _ big,  _ so big, maybe too big, stretching and burning and fuck, it wasn’t going to--

Jaal’s knot popped in with a muted, squelching ‘pop,’ and both men cried out.  _ Fuck,  _ the knowledge that he was knotted was damn near enough to make Ryder come, only didn’t by sheer luck.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Ryder cried, back arching, pleasure like a white-hot coil in his belly. “Jaal!”

“Ryder!” Jaal replied, voice low and wrecked. Leaned forward, foreheads pressed together, breathing hard. “Going to…”

“Me too, please, fuck, Jaal, please,” Ryder begged, wasn’t sure what he was begging for. 

Then Jaal rocked his hips, knot catching at his entrance, cock pressed into his prostate, lower belly rubbing his cock, and he knew it was over. He grabbed at Jaal, wrapping his limbs around him, hips following his rhythm, losing his voice, losing his  _ mind. _

“Jaal, I’m--!” Ryder tried to warn, tell him, was cut off by his own orgasm. 

Stars exploded behind closed lids, eyes squeezed shut, clenching, tightening, trembling, pleasure coursing through him, back arching, mind spinning, coming, coming, coming--

Then Jaal was coming too, cock pulsing inside him, strong hands clawing at sheets, deep voice breaking on a beautiful moan, and they rode the high together, groans mixing and limbs entwining until he wasn’t sure where he ended and Jaal began.

They collapsed, boneless, onto the sheets, Jaal rolling slightly so he wouldn’t crush Ryder. He could feel his knot stuck fast within him, and an aftershock tumbled through him at the feeling.

For a moment, they were quiet, hands stroking each other softly, regaining their breathing, their sanity. They stared at each other, finding themselves in each other’s eyes. Jaal was smiling slightly, and Ryder quirked his lips in reply.

Jaal rolled them over with a groan, rearranging limbs until Ryder could rest comfortably on his broad chest while they waited for the knot to go down.

“That…” Ryder began, then had to stop and clear his throat when it came out more rasp than voice. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

Jaal rumbled in agreement, huge hands rubbing over his back.

“You are.” Ryder could feel the vibrations of Jaal’s voice in his chest.

“How long will the knot last?”

“I’m not sure,” Jaal replied, honest as ever. “I have not knotted a human before.”

“What about with Angara?” Ryder asked, too tired to care to be jealous. Besides, with Jaal locked inside him, it was hard to think about much of anything.

“About twenty of your minutes,” Jaal said, still rubbing his back soothingly. Ryder yawned.

“Wake me up when you can pull out, then,” Ryder mumbled, snuggling closer. “I need a nap.”

“Of course, darling. Sleep well,” Jaal murmured, and Ryder could hear that indulgent smile back in his voice.

Ryder hummed, full and content, already drifting.

The last thing he felt was a kiss pressed to his hair.


	2. Cis Ryder

One month ago, Jaal had stopped Ryder Ryder in the hallway outside of his little nook of a room.

“Ryder,” Jaal said. “May I speak with you, please?”

“Of course,” Ryder agreed, following the Angara into his room and sitting down.

“I have noticed the way you look at me,” Jaal said, jumping right to the heart of the conversation like always. “And your advances.”

“M-my advances?” Ryder stammered. “I—I don’t…”

“Am I wrong, Ryder?” 

“Um. No…” Ryder replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“I assure you, you did not offend me,” Jaal said, leaning forward and resting one huge hand on Ryder’s knee. Ryder glanced down at it, then back to Jaal’s face. “In fact, I feel similarly.”

“You do?” Ryder asked hopefully.

“Yes,” Jaal smiled slightly, “However, I should be honest with you. I do not wish to be involved in an only physical manner. What do you wish?”

“I want to be with you, Jaal,” Ryder sighed, smiling. “However you’ll have me.”

Their kiss after that had been soft, slow, but no less wonderful for it. Since then, Ryder and Jaal’s relationship had blossomed, becoming well-known throughout the  _ Tempest _ . There’d been hugs, hand-holding, cuddling, kissing—oh, the  _ kissing.  _ Jaal kissed with a certainty and warmth that made Ryder’s head spin. His lips were soft, smooth, and so, so hot; it felt like sparks danced across his skin, tingling along Ryder’s face like another hand.

Some of their kisses had grown into something more, tongue and sweat and hands gripping at each other like their lives depended on it—but Jaal always managed to de-escalate the situation before they got too far. He wanted it to be special, he’d explained, and Ryder was happy to wait, knowing it would be worth it.

Now, Ryder was reading emails to distract himself. Sitting back, Ryder sighed. His eyes itched, but he resisted the urge to rub them in fear of smudging his eyeliner, instead opting to massage his temples.  
It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t focus, Ryder reasoned. It was Jaal’s fault. Jaal, with those broad shoulders, that deep voice, those thick fingers...he could start with one, warming Ryder up, then stretch him out with his fused ones, nice and slow, enough to fit inside of him....Jaal was so tall, so thick, he had to be huge.

With a sigh, Ryder got up, getting ready to shower, and trying desperately to keep his arousal under control—but the memory of the last such kiss, which occurred earlier that day, was making that rather difficult. 

Jaal had cornered him after their mission that morning, kissing him breathless before they were even out of their armor. When Jaal cupped his cheek, scraping the back of his neck with blunt nails, and moved those hot lips down to mouth along his throat, said armor started feeling a little too tight.

Stripping down, Ryder turned on his shower and shut the bathroom door behind himself. He wiped off his makeup before examining his face in the mirror.

He looked tired without his usual painted face. There were bags under his eyes that were usually hidden behind bars of eyeliner, and his cheeks looked pale without the usual blush. Being the Pathfinder had taken its toll on him, and the only thing he wanted more than curling up for a nap in Jaal’s arms was a couple rounds of stress-relief beforehand.

Ryder turned from the mirror to step in the shower, letting the hot water ease some of the tension from his shoulders. He stood still for nearly five minutes before reaching for the shampoo, breathing deeply and evenly, relaxing his body. Once his mind was finally out of the gutter, he sudsed up his hands and got to work. He had a fairly long shower routine, involving exfoliating, conditioning, moisturizing, and shaving. He couldn’t help it; he loved pampering himself, and the appreciative looks he got from other men in public certainly fanned his ego a little. The long routine gave him ample time to think about his boyfriend, and how soft his lips were...

By the time Ryder was done, his mind was veering sharply towards the gutter once more. He stepped out and towelled off, then applied his lotion and deodorant. Back in the milky way, all of his products had been wonderfully scented, and he always wore a hint of cologne. In Andromeda, those were considered ‘unnecessary luxuries,’ so he made do with the plain military rations.

“Ryder,” SAM interrupted his thought process, “You have a visitor.”

“Who is it?” he asked out loud as he threw on a pair of boxers and exited the bathroom, expecting whoever it was to be waiting outside his quarter’s door.

“Hello, Ryder.” Ryder yelped and jumped backwards, hands flying to cover himself. Jaal was perched on the edge of his bed, watching him. Ryder blushed, grinning like a love-struck fool.

“Hey, Jaal,” he said, suddenly aware of the fact that he was as close to nude in front of his lover as he’d ever been.

“Sit with me,” Jaal invited, patting Ryder’s bed, and he complied. He leaned against Jaal’s large form, and Jaal’s arm snaked around to hold him in a familiar cuddle.

“What’s up?” Ryder murmured, breathing in Jaal’s wonderful scent. 

“I’ve been thinking about you since we parted this morning, darling.” Jaal’s lips were pressed to Ryder’s damp hair as he spoke. “I haven’t been able to get you off my mind.”

“Same here,” Ryder replied, turning his face to kiss Jaal’s shoulder.

A deep purr was his answer, and Ryder shivered as he felt it echo through his chest. He could feel the arousal from earlier fighting to come back, and he desperately tried to hold it at bay.

“Ryder…” he looked up at Jaal, who was staring at him intently.

“Jaal?”

“I want you,” Jaal rumbled, “All of you.”

Jaal’s huge hand came up to rest against his neck, thumb stroking over his jawline softly. Ryder shuddered, closing his eyes and drawing a shaky breath.

“Are you sure?” Ryder asked shakily.

“I am certain, darling,” Jaal’s sweet breath washed over his face. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Ryder’s reply was breathless already.

“Truly?” Jaal murmured, that deep voice soft and hopeful. “You are certain?”

“Jaal,” Ryder murmured breathlessly, his head leaning unconsciously against Jaal’s hand. His eyes fluttered open to focus his gaze on his lover. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

A deep rumble emanated from Jaal’s chest, and he moved even closer, his free hand gently grasping Ryder by his waist. Ryder leaned into the contact, tipping his head back to look Jaal in the eyes—he was so  _ tall,  _ even when they were sitting.

Eyes like galaxies searched Ryder’s face, tender and open. One of Ryder’s hands drifted to Jaal’s waist, and the other looped around his broad neck, shifting himself on the bed to face Jaal more directly.

Their lips met in a familiar kiss, and Ryder sighed happily. He never felt more safe than when he was wrapped in Jaal’s arms.

“Activating privacy mode,” SAM’s voice was distant, and they barely noticed it.

Their kiss deepened, Ryder’s tongue peeking out to tease along Jaal’s thin lips, who purred quietly, opening his mouth to copy Ryder. The hand Ryder had around Jaal’s neck rubbed along his mane gently, fingers dipping into sensitive crevices and enticing more low sounds from his boyfriend.

Jaal pulled back slightly, his fingers carding through Ryder’s short hair, and smiled slightly.

“I had planned to do this right,” Jaal murmured. “I was going to take you to Aya. There’s a beautiful lake there…”

“This is perfect,” Ryder interrupted him gently, cupping his cheek. “Everything you do is perfect, Jaal.”

“Darling,” Jaal crooned, crowding Ryder back onto the bed. Ryder complied eagerly, scooting back to prop himself up against his pillows and dragging Jaal with him. Jaal laid next to him carefully, looking concerned and loving at the same time. He was always worried about hurting Ryder, being so much bigger than him, but Ryder wasn’t made of  _ glass. _

“Come here,” Ryder urged Jaal to straddle his hips, and gasped as his half-hard cock rubbed against Jaal’s lower stomach.

With Jaal hovering over Ryder, their size difference was blatantly apparent. Jaal filled Ryder’s vision, his broad form seemingly everywhere, covering him in a warm, thick weight. Ryder loved it.

Ryder wrapped his arms around Jaal’s shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. He couldn’t help but grind his hips upwards slightly, seeking friction. Jaal made a small, growling sound and rocked his hips down to help, making Ryder gasp and let his head fall backwards.

Opening his eyes, Ryder realized belatedly that while he only had his boxers on, Jaal was fully clothed besides his visor and rofjinn, which he had apparently left in his own room. Ryder whined and pulled at Jaal’s shirt, helping him pull it over his head.

While Ryder had seen Jaal before during he and Liam’s strange ‘bonding session’ (he still wasn’t sure how he felt about that), he took in his naked torso like a drowning man took in air—desperately, hungrily, without a trace of doubt. He was beautifully alien, with sharp bones and deep concaves where Ryder was flat, and he couldn’t help but run his hands over the whole of him, learning where Jaal liked to be touched most.

Jaal let Ryder explore for a minute, holding himself above him and watching his movements with loving, indulgent eyes. Ryder took advantage of that, discovering that the hollow in the middle of Jaal’s chest was sensitive to his questing fingertips. It made Jaal purr out a low moan, and the sound went straight to Ryder’s groin.

Jaal had nipples similar to human, small, dark purple nubs that Ryder was drawn to. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs over them like he would a human man’s, pinching them gently. Jaal allowed him a minute of this before curiosity crossed his handsome face.

“Darling, why do you touch me there?” Jaal asked gently, capturing one of his hands and pressing it flat to his chest.

“Do you not like it?” Ryder murmured, stopping his other hand and instead going back to that divot in the middle of his chest, trailing his fingertips over it. Jaal moaned slightly, eyes closing and mane quivering.

“I do not mind it, but it isn’t a very intimate touch. Is it for humans?”

“Intimate? Yeah,” Ryder confirmed. “It feels good for us. Well, some of us—everyone is different, I suppose.”

Understanding crossed Jaal’s expression, and he let go of Ryder’s hand, instead skating a thumb gently over one nipple. Ryder shuddered slightly, his eyelids fluttering, and let a small moan escape. Jaal’s face lit up, and he shifted his weight to one side, pressing more firmly. 

Jaal experimented with different ways to touch Ryder’s chest, pinching and rolling and stroking. By the time he seemed satisfied enough to switch sides, Ryder was panting slightly, rocking his hips for more friction.

Jaal leaned down, pressing his hot lips against Ryder’s neck, kissing along his throat. Ryder sighed, tipping his head back to give his lover more room. He gasped when a hot, rough tongue swiped along his skin, sending shivers down his spine. Jaal’s tongue was larger than a human’s, and slightly nubbled like a cat. Ryder wrapped his arms back around Jaal’s mane, pressing closer to him.

They seemed to have the same idea then, as Jaal moved downwards just as Ryder began pushing the top of his head gently. He groaned as Jaal’s tongue scraped over his nipple, pulling a whimper from his throat. Jaal was an attentive lover, and his large fingers continued to roll his nipple as he suckled gently at the other. 

Ryder’s nails dug into the back of Jaal’s crest as he moaned softly, grinding upwards to hopefully get Jaal to move faster. Jaal seemed to get the hint, and started moving downwards, fingers slipping under the edge of Ryder’s underwear. Embarrassment gripped him suddenly, and he sat up slightly, pulling away just enough to give Jaal pause.

“I want to see you first,” Ryder said breathlessly. “Please?”

“Anything for you, my darling,” Jaal murmured, kissing his stomach before rising from the bed. He rolled his pants down, standing before Ryder in just his underwear. Ryder looked him up and down appreciatively, then scooted over, patting the bed where he’d just been. Jaal crawled onto the bed and settled down into his back, looking up at Ryder with anticipation.

Ryder began copying Jaal’s earlier explorations, mouthing along the bony protrusions on his chest until he reached that sensitive divot, dipping his tongue inside. Jaal rumbled deep in his chest and held Ryder closer by his hair, eyes never leaving his face.

He was impatient now, and worked his way down Jaal’s stomach. Jaal seemed to appreciate that, as his hips lifted towards his face eagerly. Ryder lifted one hand to palm Jaal through his underwear as he sucked a hickey onto his abs, only to pause and look down in confusion. Where he expected to feel a hard (or at least half-hard) length, he instead felt only a flat, warm expanse. Nevertheless, Jaal moaned slightly, scratching at the back of Ryder’s head.

“Are you not...I mean, do you have...are you...do you like this?” Ryder fumbled for his words, his face heating up. He really should have looked this up—but he doubted he would have found anything, anyways. It wasn’t like Angara-human relationships were all that common. That he knew of, anyways.

“I am enjoying myself, darling,” Jaal reassured him, stroking his head soothingly. “Angara are different than humans, I believe. It...may be easier to show you.”

Ryder nodded and eagerly helped Jaal out of his underwear, throwing them aside and laying down between his legs.

About where a penis would be on a human, Ryder was greeted with a slit instead, outer lips parted and slick practically pouring out.

“My member is inside,” Jaal offered helpfully. “It will emerge with stimulation.”

How Jaal managed to make such clinical words sound sexy, Ryder would never know.

Wrapping his arms around Jaal’s thick legs, Ryder began peppering kisses along the inside of his thighs, nuzzling the warm flesh there, before starting to lick and suck gently. Jaal’s fingers returned to his head, scratching at his scalp, and Ryder took that as a cue to continue.

He mouthed down towards Jaal’s slit and ran his tongue along the soft outer lips, drawing a moan from his lover, louder than before. Jaal’s knees jerked up reflexively, and Ryder soothed his palms along sharp hips. Gently, he swiped his tongue in between Jaal’s folds, seeking the tip of his cock.

Jaal’s slit was smooth and wet, and he tasted like a storm, sweet and electric. Ryder dove into his work with enthusiasm, lapping at his lover’s sweet sheath. Jaal’s hips jerked up, and his fingers dug into his head slightly, keeping him pinned in place. Ryder moaned into him, and felt his flesh shiver under his hands.

“It...will not be long, darling,” Jaal warned him, and Ryder looked up at his face. He seemed to be holding back, and Ryder massaged his hips gently, hoping to ease the tension.

He was rewarded with something hard poking his tongue at the next lick. He focused on it, lapping at it over and over, and it began to ‘emerge,’ as Jaal had said. Within a minute, a head was peaking out. Ryder wrapped his lips around Jaal and sucked, drawing more of him into his mouth with each one.

Soon, Jaal’s cock was too big to hold comfortably in Ryder’s mouth, so he lifted off with a soft  _ pop.  _ Looking down, he was greeted with a handsome cock, just as long and thick as he had imagined, with hard ridges lining the length—at it was  _ still growing _ . After another few moments, Jaal was fully emerged. The head was more tapered than a human’s, and there was a slit under the tip that was already leaking precum. The whole thing glistened with slick, and Ryder licked his lips with a small, anticipatory moan.

Ryder looked up at Jaal as he lapped at his head, holding the base with one hand. He was so thick that Ryder’s fingers couldn’t meet around him, and he felt himself clench in anticipation. He rocked his hips down, seeking friction from the bed, as he drew the head into his mouth and sucked gently.

“Darling…” Jaal moaned, his voice low and wrecked. One hand continued scratching at the base of Ryder’s skull while the other braced himself against the bed. Ryder maintained eye contact as his mouth slid down Jaal’s length, his tongue running over each ridge he could reach. Jaal’s beautiful eyes slipped closed with a moan.

Ryder brought his other hand forward to wrap around Jaal alongside his other one, pumping him gently, strokes made easy by Jaal’s slick. Jaal groaned louder, rocking his hips up, and Ryder moaned in response, closing his own eyes as he worked.

Jaal’s cock was wet and hard and so hot, sparking with electromagnetism just like his mouth. Ryder’s lips tingled with it, his tongue nearly buzzing, and he couldn’t help but think about how good it would feel inside him. He moaned louder, pulling back to suck hungrily at the tip.

At this, Jaal nearly shot upright, letting out a choked gasp.

“Darling, please,” Jaal whispered hoarsely. “If you keep going, this will be over before it has even begun.”

Ryder pulled off with a wet popping noise and sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jaal watched hungrily as Ryder licked the last of his slick off his lips, now swollen and sensitive.

At Jaal’s urging, Ryder took his place on his back once more, shimmying impatiently. Jaal practically ripped his boxers off in his haste to get to him, and Ryder shivered.

He could practically  _ feel  _ Jaal’s gaze on him as he lay panting on the bed, his hard cock curving up against his stomach proudly, a drop of precum beaded at the tip. Jaal knelt between his legs, huge hands rubbing against the inside of his thighs, as he admired Ryder. He could feel himself blushing.

One of Jaal’s hands came between his legs, fingers trailing over his straining cock, and Ryder couldn’t help the breathless gasp that fell from his lips.

“Don’t tease, Jaal. Please,” Ryder murmured, arching up. Jaal wrapped his hand around him, his grip nearly covering him entirely with how big his hands were. Ryder moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet him. Jaal’s thumb circled his tip, rubbing the wetness there, and then pumped him again.

“Is this the only lubrication you have?” Jaal asked, his voice quiet and nearly as breathless as Ryder’s.

“It’s the only stuff I make on my own,” Ryder replied, stretching to open his bedside drawer and pull out the tiny bottle of lube he kept there. “But I have this. Managed to sneak it here from the Milky Way.”

Jaal took the bottle from him, inspecting it briefly, before snapping it open and pouring some onto his palm. He set it carefully to the side before returning his attention to Ryder.

His strokes felt infinitely better with the lube, smooth and silky soft, gliding along his cock with ease. Ryder cried out, his back arching, as Jaal rubbed over his head. His skin was rougher than a human’s, little bumps that provided delicious friction against Ryder’s length.

“Jaal, please,” Ryder nearly begged, spreading his legs wider, offering himself to his lover. “I want your fingers inside.”

Jaal’s eyes widened, and he nodded with a purr, sliding his hand down to circle Ryder’s hole with one slick finger. Ryder whimpered quietly, rocking his hips slowly, and Jaal began to press in with one huge finger.

“Fuck,” Ryder hissed as Jaal’s finger breached him. His hands were  _ enormous,  _ and the stretch was wonderful, just this side of burning. Jaal’s other hand steadied him at his hip as he slowly pressed in, rocking his hand until Ryder had taken him in to the second knuckle. Ryder panted, wiggling his hips to get used to the delicious stretch. 

“Is this okay?” Jaal asked, slowly pulling out and then pushing back in. 

“Yes, fuck, Jaal, please don’t stop,” Ryder panted, writhing under him. Each slide of his finger was perfect; slick, smooth, just large enough to have him panting. Ryder could feel Jaal’s rough skin dragging against his hole as he fingered him, and he whimpered with each thrust. 

Jaal’s free hand trailed from his hip back up to his cock, fisting his length loosely, and Ryder’s back arched, a breathless sigh leaving his lips.

“Good?” Jaal rumbled, and Ryder nodded emphatically.

“God,  _ yes, _ ” Ryder mumbled, his hands clenching the sheets tightly. His eyes were shut—when had he closed them?—and he opened them now to look at Jaal, to look at the way he watched him. His eyes were hungry, miniature galaxies, tracking his every movement, and Ryder whimpered again, tossing his head back.

“Up, curl up,” Ryder practically begged, and cried out when Jaal complied, his finger brushing over his prostate with ease.

“Ryder?” Jaal checked, and god Ryder adored him, but he didn’t need to worry, not now, not while he was fingering him so fucking  _ good. _

“Ffuck,” Ryder moaned, his hips bucking of their own accord, trying to get that digit back when he wanted it. “Do that again,  _ please. _ ”

Jaal curled his finger again, making stars explode behind Ryder’s eyelids, and he babbled encouragement, fingers tightening in the sheets and flesh trembling.

Ryder was getting close now, and he didn’t want it to end. He bit his lip, trying to hold back, but Jaal wasn’t making things easy, the way his thumb circled steadily under his head, relentless, and the finger inside him kept curling, pushing,  _ pressing. _

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he wanted those fused fingers inside him so  _ badly-- _ biting his lip, Ryder rode Jaal’s finger for a few moments longer, until the want burned into a  _ need _ .

“Jaal, more,” Ryder pleaded. “Your other fingers. Please.”

Jaal nodded, finding the lube in the sheets and withdrawing his hands from Ryder and sitting back on his knees. He held back a whimper, knowing it would be so much better in just a moment.

Jaal poured more lube over his hand, rubbing it over his fingers, and set it to the side, before once more gripping his hip with his free hand.

“Tell me if it is too much,” Jaal murmured, pressing slick digits against him. Ryder nodded, bracing himself against the bed.

Jaal started with his lone finger again, pressing more slick inside him, before settling his fused ones against his hole. Ryder’s eyes slipped closed as Jaal rocked his fingers against him, opening him up slow and steady. Ryder’s breath hitched as Jaal finally pushed in to the first knuckle, his hole fluttering and clenching around him. Jaal’s free hand tightened at his hip, and Ryder cracked open one eye to see Jaal staring at him where his fingers disappeared into his body.  Jaal’s face was like an open book, displaying his hunger and wonder for Ryder to see.

“Okay?” Jaal asked, and  _ fuck,  _ his voice was deeper and raspier than Ryder had ever heard it.

“Ye-yes,” Ryder breathed, hitched when Jaal pressed in a bit more. Closed his eyes again, let himself feel. 

Jaal eased inside him, those fused fingers huge and warm and solid. The burn pulled Ryder back from the precarious brink he’d been at before, and he wiggled his hips slightly, breathing, relaxing, feeling himself grow more accustomed to the new stretch.

“Slow,” Ryder breathed--as if Jaal wasn’t already treating him like he might break. But Jaal mumbled a noise of agreement, rocked his hand nice and steady, in and out, deeper, deeper. Ryder was making little wrecked noises as the stretch warmed into pleasure, fire licking slowly along his spine.

Then Jaal’s palm was pressed against him, and he’d taken all of him, the whole width of those three digits fused into one, and the knowledge of that alone nearly sent him catapulting off the edge. He moaned, head tipping back, arched into the firm, hot pressure of Jaal.

“Move, please,” he breathed, and Jaal obliged him, thrusting in and out, in and out, tiny little movements that sent heat sparking across his skin. His breath hitched and rolled out of him in tiny, whimpering groans, his hips following Jaal’s rhythm. Jaal was purring, or maybe rumbling, something low and deep that shuddered through his bones as he fingered him.

The hand on his hip left to once more wrap around Ryder’s cock, and he cried out, clenching around Jaal, and  _ oh _ , it had stung at first but now it was just blinding, mind-numbing  _ pleasure-- _ face screwing up, Ryder desperately held on to what little control he still hand, fingers tight in the sheets and hips bucking as if they hand a mind of their own.

“Do you wish to finish?” Jaal asked, and Ryder frantically shook his head no.

“I’m close, I’m close, but I don’t want it to end,” Ryder explained, voice shaky and breathless, and looked up at Jaal.

“I did not say it would end,” Jaal replied, voice low and husky, and then his hand was tightening on Ryder’s cock and his fingers were driving into him and he couldn’t hold back, he couldn’t, he  _ couldn’t— _

White-hot pleasure imploded in Ryder’s brain, his whole body arching, lines of spend striping the skin of his stomach. He cried out hoarsely, hips stuttering in their rhythm as he damn near came his brains out from just Jaal’s fingers.

Jaal held him as he came, fingers loose around his cock, stroking slowly to ease him through the staggering pleasure, and eased his fused fingers out sometime during the throws of his orgasm. At least, Ryder assumed he did, as he was achingly empty when he finally blinked sweat from his eyes and focused on his lover.

“Woah,” Ryder breathed. Jaal quirked a smile, hands rubbing soothingly up and down his thighs.

“Woah, indeed,” Jaal echoed, and crawled over him to press a warm, lingering kiss to his lips. Despite how sweaty and out-of-breath he was, Ryder responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Jaal and tugging him down to him. He let his tongue drag along Jaal’s lip, dipped briefly inside.

“I might need a minute. Before I can take any more.” Ryder broke their kiss to breathe. “But lie down. I wanna return the favor.”

Jaal’s breath hitched, and he rolled off Ryder to settle into his back, wriggling around as Ryder sat up to give him room. Jaal rearranged a couple pillows and shimmied around a moment longer before he looked up at Ryder from a nest of bedding. Ryder smiled, crawling over him to press their lips together in a small kiss before moving down.

Once settled between a pair of thick, warm thighs, Ryder wrapped one hand around Jaal’s base. He could feel his empty hole clenching, throbbing, and his cock was mostly soft now but trying it’s damndest to reawaken. Jaal’s cock, however, was achingly hard and burning hot, dripping with slick and twitching in his hold. Jaal let out a tiny breath at his touch, one hand reaching down to tangle gently in Ryder’s hair, the other braced against the bed.

Ryder wasted no time, laving his tongue along the Jaal’s tapered head in a firm lick. He was rewarded with a deep, rumbly moan and Jaal’s fingers tightening in his hair. He sucked the tip for a moment, swirling his tongue around it, before taking him into his mouth, sinking down onto the first few inches with a hum. Jaal arched underneath him, moaning loudly--he seemed unworried about who might hear him, and with how damn  _ good  _ he sounded, Ryder didn’t really care either.

Jaal’s slick coated his tongue, thick and warm, and he swallowed with a moan. Jaal’s hips bucked under him and he let out a deep moan, and Ryder swallowed a few more times, moaning himself at the huge hand that tugged at his hair.

“Ryder, darling,” Jaal groaned, and Ryder couldn’t help but feel proud at how broken Jaal sounded. “Your mouth...ah, you feel so good.”

Ryder hummed, taking more of him into his mouth until he nudged the back of his throat. He bobbed his head, letting the tapered tip hit his throat each time, then pulled off for air. He swallowed the abundant slick, lapping at the head, and grinned at Jaal, who was watching him every movement like a hawk.

Taking a steadying breath, Ryder took Jaal into his mouth once more, sinking down until the head nudged his throat. He looked up at Jaal as he took another quick breath through his nose, relaxed his throat, and sank down.

Jaal’s mouth popped open in a hard gasp as Ryder swallowed around him, eyes widening at the sensation.

“You’re so small...how…?” Jaal breathed, voice shaky. Ryder pulled off enough to take a breath a hum noncomentedly before once more swallowing Jaal’s cock. 

He couldn’t take very much of Jaal, considering his size, but that didn’t seem to matter. Jaal’s breathing was already shallow, and when he glanced up, his head was thrown back. He could feel him rocking shallowly into his mouth, and judging by the way his thighs trembled on either side of him, he was holding back from thrusting into his mouth. 

The thought of Jaal thrusting his cock into his throat made him groan, his own member half-hard again and growing. He pumped his hand along Jaal’s base, and Jaal cried out, his muscles stiffening. The base of Jaal’s length was growing in his hand, thickening, and he pulled his mouth off to glance down.

A bulb had formed at Jaal’s base, the skin thin and sensitive, and Ryder’s brain tossed words about before settling on knot. Jaal’s cock had a knot. His own cock twitched at the thought of that inside him, and he groaned, once more sucking Jaal’s cock into his mouth. He sank down again, letting his cock slide into his throat, and swallowed.

“Ryder, I’m--” Jaal cried out, clutching at his hair. “I’m almost--Ryder!”

Ryder squeezed Jaal’s knot, pulling back enough to taste the thick ropes that spilled from his head, swallowing down everything he could hold. Jaal moaned above him, muscles tense and trembling, before melting into the mattress. Ryder pumped his length a few more times and sucked the last of his orgasm from his tip before pulling off with a wet ‘pop.’

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Ryder crawled up next to Jaal and cuddled into his side, nuzzling his neck and kissing along his mane softly.

“That was incredible,” Jaal murmured softly, looping his arms around Ryder. 

“Does that mean you’re done?” Ryder pouted playfully, reaching down to find that Jaal was still hard. His eyes widened slightly. “I guess not.”

“Are you?” Jaal mumbled, glancing down at Ryder’s own length. He was hard again, and  _ definitely  _ ready for round two. 

“Absolutely not,” Ryder replied with a sultry grin. “I want to feel your knot inside me.”

Jaal’s breath hitched, and then he purred, low and loud, flipping them over until Ryder was splayed beneath him. Ryder moaned appreciatively, spreading his legs to throw them around Jaal’s hips.

“Fuck, yes,” Ryder groaned, rutting his hips. Their cocks slid along each other, the movement eased by Jaal’s slick. Jaal thrusted his length against him, moaning softly. His slick dripped down onto Ryder, sliding down the crease of his thigh to slip down over his twitching hole.

“Are you sure?” Jaal panted, hips stuttering. “You’re so small...I don’t want to hurt you, Ryder.”

“I’m sure,” Ryder affirmed, “I’ll tell you if it hurts. Now please, Jaal, just.  _ Fuck me _ .”

Jaal growled in agreement, sitting back onto his knees to grab the lube. His slick would help, but he was  _ huge,  _ and it never hurt to be careful.

Ryder was still a bit loose from earlier, and Jaal’s first finger slid in easily. His fused ones were a bit more of a challenge, but after a moment, they too pumped in and out of him smoothly.

“Jaal, please, I’m ready,” Ryder begged impatiently, rocking his hips eagerly. Jaal either believed him or was more desperate than he let on, for he pulled his fingers out and smoothed the extra lube along his shockingly hard length.

Repositioning, Jaal moved his hips until his tip settled at Ryder’s fluttering hole. He braced himself with elbows on either side of Ryder and kissed along his throat as he pressed himself in, slowly, slowly. Ryder wrapped his arms around him, moaning low in his throat as his cock breached him, and God, he was big. Even with how loose and pliant Ryder was, even with how thoroughly Jaal prepped him, it still stretched him so  _ deliciously,  _ and he cried out when his head popped in. Panted, writhed, shifted his hips forward and back as Jaal rocked his length in deeper.

“Darling?” Jaal questioned, and Ryder nodded, scratching blunt nails along the back of his crest. Jaal moaned at that, his hips stuttering forward, cock deeper, so  _ good  _ it made Ryder’s skin tremble.

“Yes, God, fuck, Jaal,” Ryder groaned, voice low and wrecked in the back of his sore throat. He wrapped his legs around Jaal, pulling him in deeper. “It’s good, ‘s good, you’re good, fuck…”

Jaal growled, pushed deeper, until Ryder could feel his knot pressed against his hole. His breath hitched, shuddered, knowing he’d taken nearly all of him, and he cried out. Scratched the back of Jaal’s mane again, rocked his hips.

“Please, move,” he begged, and Jaal obeyed, pulling out and thrusting in, slow, made easy by his slick, and Ryder moaned, felt the stinging stretch melt into sparkling pleasure. Jaal’s electromagnetism curled along his skin, sparking, humming,  _ good.  _ Tingled inside him, buzzing against that spot that drove him crazy.

Jaal cradled his head with one huge hand, pumped his hips slow and gentle. Ryder pressed up into him, back arching, hips following his movement, wanting more, deeper, faster.

After a moment, Jaal took the hint, hips going faster, harder. Ryder cried out, mouthing along his mane to quiet his moans, felt his knot catch at his opening each time, knew it was too soon, too big, but God, he  _ wanted it. _ His moans grew higher and louder as Jaal hammered into him relentlessly, and he wasn’t hitting quite the right spot but Ryder’s cock was rubbing along Jaal’s lower stomach and if he kept it up he might come even without the pressure against his prostate.

Then Jaal repositioned, lowered himself, lapped along his chest, and his cock hit  _ that spot  _ and Ryder cried out, delight in his tone as he tightened his grip on Jaal’s crest.

“Yes, Jaal!” he called, hips churning, chasing that feeling, and Jaal thrusted harder, faster, pounding into him. Ryder cried out with each thrust, feeling that pleasure pool and boil in his stomach, so good, so  _ good. _

Jaal fucked into him steadily, perfectly, cock hitting his prostate  _ just fucking right  _ with each thrust, and  _ God,  _ it was so perfect. Ryder arched, writhed, legs tight around Jaal’s hips, head tossed back, nails scraping. Only way he wasn’t already coming was that Jaal’s stomach wasn’t pressed against his cock in this position, but  _ shit,  _ he was so close, at this rate he wouldn’t need it.

His moans changed, rose, whimpers escaping him at being  _ so close  _  but Jaal’s knot still wasn’t in him and he wanted it, God, he  _ needed  _ it. Pressed closer, rocked his hips, tried to take it himself, would if Jaal wouldn’t give it to him.

“Ryder…” Jaal groaned, one hand reaching to still his hips. “I need to come. If you’re sure--”

“Yes, yes, ffuck, yes,” Ryder babbled, cut him off in his desperation.

“Hold still, my darling,” Jaal hushed him, held him down. “Relax.”

Ryder whimpered, obeyed with a moan, spreading his legs to open himself up. Knew it’d be a struggle, welcomed it, kept one hand on Jaal’s mane as the other curled into the sheets. Arousal burned under his skin, licked down his spine like fire, he was  _ so close,  _ just a little more, but he held off, bit his lip, waited.

Jaal pressed closer, rocked into him with hard, shallow thrusts, inching his knot in bit by bit. Ryder whimpered, clenched his teeth; it was  _ big,  _ so big, maybe too big, stretching and burning and fuck, it wasn’t going to--

Jaal’s knot popped in with a muted, squelching ‘pop,’ and both men cried out.  _ Fuck,  _ the knowledge that he was knotted was damn near enough to make Ryder come, only didn’t by sheer luck.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Ryder cried, back arching, pleasure like a white-hot coil in his belly. “Jaal!”

“Ryder!” Jaal replied, voice low and wrecked. Leaned forward, foreheads pressed together, breathing hard. “Going to…”

“Me too, please, fuck, Jaal, please,” Ryder begged, wasn’t sure what he was begging for. 

Then Jaal rocked his hips, knot catching at his entrance, cock pressed into his prostate, lower belly rubbing his cock, and he knew it was over. He grabbed at Jaal, wrapping his limbs around him, hips following his rhythm, losing his voice, losing his  _ mind. _

“Jaal, I’m--!” Ryder tried to warn, tell him, was cut off by his own orgasm. 

Stars exploded behind closed lids, eyes squeezed shut, clenching, tightening, trembling, pleasure coursing through him, back arching, mind spinning, coming, coming, coming--

Then Jaal was coming too, cock pulsing inside him, strong hands clawing at sheets, deep voice breaking on a beautiful moan, and they rode the high together, groans mixing and limbs entwining until he wasn’t sure where he ended and Jaal began.

They collapsed, boneless, onto the sheets, Jaal rolling slightly so he wouldn’t crush Ryder. He could feel his knot stuck fast within him, and an aftershock tumbled through him at the feeling.

For a moment, they were quiet, hands stroking each other softly, regaining their breathing, their sanity. They stared at each other, finding themselves in each other’s eyes. Jaal was smiling slightly, and Ryder quirked his lips in reply.

Jaal rolled them over with a groan, rearranging limbs until Ryder could rest comfortably on his broad chest while they waited for the knot to go down.

“That…” Ryder began, then had to stop and clear his throat when it came out more rasp than voice. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

Jaal rumbled in agreement, huge hands rubbing over his back.

“You are.” Ryder could feel the vibrations of Jaal’s voice in his chest.

“How long will the knot last?”

“I’m not sure,” Jaal replied, honest as ever. “I have not knotted a human before.”

“What about with Angara?” Ryder asked, too tired to care to be jealous. Besides, with Jaal locked inside him, it was hard to think about much of anything.

“About twenty of your minutes,” Jaal said, still rubbing his back soothingly. Ryder yawned.

“Wake me up when you can pull out, then,” Ryder mumbled, snuggling closer. “I need a nap.”

“Of course, darling. Sleep well,” Jaal murmured, and Ryder could hear that indulgent smile back in his voice.

Ryder hummed, full and content, already drifting.

The last thing he felt was a kiss pressed to his hair.


End file.
